Hope is never lost
by PartyLikeAHardy
Summary: High school AU, When prom rolls around there is no one Seth Rollins wants to go with more than Dean Ambrose. But sometimes the best laid plans go awry. Ambrollins, request from my friends ringaroundtherollins


**An: Written from a prompt given to me by my tumblr friend ringaroundtherollins. Hope you like it girl, go easy on me its my first full story ;).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they all belong to the WWE and to themselves, while the plot comes from ringaroundtherollins.**

* * *

It was that time of year again, Prom season. When girls go crazy over what to wear, what flowers they want, and who to go with, while the boys, the boys just want to find a date. Everyone had someone in mind, but none more so than Seth Rollins. He had been building up the confidence all week to ask his crush to the prom. Who was it, the one that had managed to catch Seth's eye? The answer was simple, Dean Ambrose. Ever since his friend Roman Reigns had introduced him to Dean, he never left Seth's mind. His captivating eyes and secretive smile made his knees week and his cheeks flush.

"Ok Rollins, time to man up, just ask him," Seth murmured to himself, "the worst he can say is no." Taking a deep breath, he stood ready to walk up to Dean and ask, and then the bell for class rang, stopping him in his tracks. ' _Damn it, it's too late, maybe I can find him later_ ,' Seth thought hanging his head as he walked towards his first class of the day, US history and gov., yeah real exciting.

The classroom was a buzz with students talking and complaining, mainly about homework and the upcoming prom. Ignoring the buzz, Seth was quick to take his seat, comfortably close to the front, close enough to pay attention and take notes, but not so close as to be considered a teacher's pet or get caught goofing off. Pulling out his notebook, Seth began to drift taking notes on autopilot, letting his mind drift, always coming back to those same eyes and smile. The rest of Seth's day passed much the same way, on autopilot. It wasn't until his last class of the day, biology, that Seth finally got to see Dean and Roman. He spotted Roman first, and headed that way wanting to make sure that he had seat with his friend and crush.

"What's up?" Seth asked Roman as he sat down at the lab table, "where's Dean?" The table was lacking the usual buzzing energy Dean sometimes put off after sitting in one place too long, yet another thing that drew Seth in, that overabundance of energy. Seth opened his bag, pulling out everything that he'd need for the class as he waited for Roman to answer.

"Work, work and more work, finals coming up soon need to make sure I keep my grades up, and last time I saw him, he was talking to Randy, I think," Roman said looking over at Seth. Nodding his head, Seth looked around the room taking in the faces and who would more than likely annoy him today. Nikki and Brie Bella were sitting in the back as usual, with their boyfriends John Cena and Daniel Bryan, probably gossiping about something meaningless. The foreign exchange student, Cesaro, was next, oddly enough sitting with the resident patriot Jack Swagger, going over today's lesson. Like always, the sophomores, Bayley, Enzo Amore, and Tyler Breeze, were sitting towards the front, they were nice enough as far as underclassmen go but could really get on someone's nerves this late into the semester.

The door to the classroom opened up and in walked Dean. Seth felt the corners of his lips turn upwards, all Dean had to do was walk in the room and a smile graced his face. Dean was quick to take the open seat between Roman and Seth, making sure to avoid the teachers stare.

"Mr. Ambrose, if you're going to be late, next time make sure you at least have a pass," Mr. Michaels said turning around to write the day's lesson on the white board. Dean just rolled his eyes and put his head down on the table, with every intention to sleep. Roman had other plans.

"What were you and Randy talking about?" Roman asked, never one to beat around the bush when it came to Dean and Seth. Dean lifted his head a little, looking at Roman through tired eyes.

"Nothing much, just prom, I guess were going stag together, or something," Dean said without much enthusiasm. Seth felt his heart drop to his stomach, he was too late. How could he have been so stupid to think that Dean would still be available this close to prom, it was less than 2 weeks away. The only consolation was Dean's tone, it didn't sound very excited. "What are you guys doing for prom?" Dean finished.

Roman gave Dean a smile and said "I'm going with Galina, who do you think?" Roman never had an issue finding a date to this kind of stuff, he had his girlfriend Galina of 3 years. Roman and Dean's eyes turned to Seth, who was still lost in his own mind. Roman cleared his throat quietly, as to not draw attention from Mr. Michaels.

"Oh um, I'm probably not going to go," He said a little startled as he was pulled from his thoughts, "Prom and dances have never really been my thing." Roman nodded, accepting the answer for truth, Dean, on the other hand knew that Seth usually didn't have a problem with dances, and threw Seth a confused look. Seth just gave Dean a tight smile, silently begging him to drop the subject. Dean continued to give him a disbelieving look, but let the subject drop.

The rest of the class period was full of confused looks, messy notes, and an obvious tension coming from Seth. He tried so hard to keep from breaking down or embarrassing himself in front of Dean, he had already missed out on asking him to prom he wasn't going to make anything worse. When the bell ringed, signifying the end of the day, Seth was one of the first people to head for the door with his head down.

* * *

Each day passed slowly for Seth, he couldn't get that missed opportunity out of his head, and it plagued his thoughts as he attempted to sleep. He didn't go catatonic or stop interacting with anyone, he was devastated, but he realized that doing something like that would not be healthy, so he worked through it. He talked with Roman and Dean and his other friends, continued to do his CrossFit, and kept up with his school work, as far as anyone could tell Seth was fine. Dean was different, Dean could tell that something was off with Seth, and that made Seth love him for it even more.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dean asked for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, only 5 days until the prom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Seth answered rubbing his neck, "probably pushed my last work out a little harder than normal or something." Dean just did every time Seth answered like that and gave him a disbelieving look. But, like every other time, he didn't push Seth, he just wanted Seth to feel like he could be honest with him. Seth wanted to be honest with him though, which made lying to him all the harder. He wanted to be happy, and if that meant that Dean was going to the prom with Randy instead of him, then damn it he'd just suck it up and let him.

* * *

The Prom was tomorrow and Seth sat on his bed working on class work instead of getting everything together for prom like he so desperately wanted. His parents had noticed the change in his mood and were becoming concerned for him, no matter how much Seth insisted he was fine.

"Are you sure you'll be ok tomorrow when you father and I go out?" his mother asked leaning on his door frame with a soft smile on her face,.

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine, I just plan on finishing up some papers for school," he replied looking up from his textbook and papers. With the soft smile still on her face, Seth's mother entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Gathering him in her arms, she gave him a tight hug, "you know you can tell me anything right?" she whispered.

"I know mom, schools just been stressful lately," he said hugging his mother back just as tightly. His mother pulled back and resting one hand on his cheek, she kissed his forehead. Seth smiled and went back to his classwork as his mother exited the room.

* * *

It was finally here, prom, and Seth was sitting in his room browsing the internet. He wanted to go to the prom, he really did, but he couldn't stand going and seeing Dean happy with someone else. His parents had made sure to get him a nice suit when he was still planning on going, and now it sat in the corner untouched. Seth looked at the picture of Dean and himself sitting on the shelf next to the suit. He was tempted to put the suit on, go down to the prom, and tell Dean how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin Dean's night if things went south.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling Seth out of his thoughts. ' _Who could that be at this hour?'_ Seth thought as he began heading towards the door, throwing on a hoodie as he went. Getting to the door, he pulled it open and his mouth dropped as he saw the person standing there. Dean stood patiently on the porch dressed completely in black, suit and all.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked when he was finally able to get his voice to work, "not that I'm upset that you here or anything." Dean just gave him that sweet, secretive smile, something he saved only for Seth, and pulled out a single rose, not the cliché red but rather a shade of dark burgundy.

"I'm here to take you to prom," Dean said as Seth slow took to rose, "unless you don't want to go with me that is."

"No! No, I'd love to go with you, but I thought you were going with Randy?"

"We were never officially going together, I kept waiting for you to ask, and then you never did and said you weren't going."

Seth looked down feeling like the biggest idiot in the world, "I thought you were going with Randy and that I didn't have a chance." Dean stepped forward, slowly wrapping his arms around Seth and whispered "you were the only choice."

Seth didn't know to react, how do you react when your crush says that to you, his mind went blank. Luckily, Dean took care of that and pulled Seth into a soft kiss. ' _I hope this never ends'_ Seth thought falling into the kiss.

"Now go get ready," Dean said after breaking the kiss, "Roman and Galina are waiting for us." Seth nodded his head, with a goofy smile on his face, as he went to go get ready for one of the best nights of his life.


End file.
